


Love blinds some, but others are blind to it

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Seungmin is so done, So is Minho, but hes kind of oblivious, felix is in love, parent chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: Everyone in Stray kids could see that Lee Felix was absolutely head over heels in love with Seo Changbin.Which is why they got so mad when all Changbin was doing was breaking Felix's heart.Guess the only choice is to set them straight! (even though nothing about them is)I wrote this at 2 am okay? Thats why the title sucks and the summary sucks and ugh





	Love blinds some, but others are blind to it

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests plz

Jisung was about to kill Changbin.

Literally.

Some context, him and Felix were bromates. Aka, platonic soulmates.

So of course Jisung would support Felix no matter what, and when Felix told Jisung that he had a crush on Changbin, Jisung was cool with it. Until Changbin decided to destroy all of Felix's hopes and dreams.

It was Felix's birthday, and it was absolutely adorable how excited Felix was. Nothing anyone could say or do would wipe the giant smile off of his face. The whole day Felix was bouncing up and down on his toes. He had managed to convince their manager to treat them to an all you can eat buffet at his favorite restaurant, which honestly wasn't that hard.

They all agreed that Felix needed to eat more anyways because have you seen how skinny that boy is? In the words of makeup noona, "That boy needs more fat on him." Chan always came equipped with tons of snacks after a long dance practice-they all made sure not to tell manager hyung, who would probably scold them for breaking their strict diets.

Anyways, back to the point. 

Earlier that day, after practice, Changbin had gotten a phone call from his current girlfriend Victoria. Just thinking about her made Jisung want to roll his eyes, because it was so _obvious_ how in love Felix was. 

Even his boyfriend Minho noticed, which was saying something. 

When Changbin answered the phone with a cheery "Hey Victoria!" Felix visibly sunk. A few minutes later, Changbin hung up and proceeded to do the absolute worst thing he could ever do in his life.

"Hey Felix, did you know Victoria's birthday is also today! That's so funny. Would it be okay if I invited her to dinner? I really want to celebrate with her." Pasting on the fakest smile that Jisung had ever seen, Felix nodded.

And that was why he wanted to kill Changbin.

Today was supposed to be Felix's day! They had cleared their whole schedule after practice just to eat dinner and give presents to Felix. It genuinely broke Jisung's heart when Felix frowned because Felix almost never frowns-and he shouldn't, especially on his birthday.

He exchanged a glance with Minho, who looked equally furious. 

Just as Jisung was about to intercept and say something, Felix spoke up. "We should probably be getting back to the dorms." Changbin, who still had that obnoxious fucking smile on his face, started packing his things up and left quickly, letting them know he would be waiting in the van.

Seungmin glanced around the room. "Does Binnie-hyung still not know?" And that caused Felix to turn his horrified eyes onto all of them. "You guys know?" 

Jeongin rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard not to Felix hyung. You literally stare at him like he's the sun." This comment was met with agreement from everyone. "But to answer your question Minnie," Jisung said, "Changbin-hyung still doesn't know. And I kind of want to punch him in the face-"

"No!" Felix yelled, before losing his energy and slumping over. "He didn't do anything wrong except want to be a good boyfriend. Now we should all welcome Victoria and show Changbin-hyung we support him." He said briskly, leaving no room for argument.

Everyone silently packed up and left.

When they got back to the dorm things were quiet and tense. They got to the restaurant and met with Victoria.

Felix couldn't even bring himself to be angry because Victoria was everything he wasn't. 

She was beautiful, kind, an amazing singer, funny, and wasn't annoying like Felix was. It took all of Felix's energy not to get bitter and jealous because he didn't own Changbin. It wasn't like Changbin knew Felix liked him, so there was no room for Felix to get mad.

The worst thing was Victoria even bought him a birthday present. How could he be jealous of someone that made Changbin so happy? Because isn't that all Felix wanted? To see Changbin happy?

Silently, Jisung put his hand on Felix's shoulder as support, which he was grateful for. Jisung somehow always knew what Felix needed and when he needed it. The night ended with Felix falling asleep bitter on Jisung's shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to do presents the morning after, with all of them sitting on the couch surrounding Felix. First up was Woojin, who handed his gift to Felix with a beaming smile. It was Felix's favorite book, one he wanted for a while. It went through the group in age order until they got to Changbin.

Although Felix was really disappointed by what happened last night, he was looking forward to what Changbins present was going to be. Smiling softly, Changbin presented his package. It was beautifully wrapped, with a bowtie on top.

Carefully Felix opened the box and squealed. It was a ticket to Australia, with the flight fully paid for. Tears came to his eyes, and everyone else was confused because they didn't know what Changbin had given Felix.

"I-I can't accept this Binnie-hyung, it must have been so expensive. I really don't need this."

Changbin smiled, "I know, but I need this. Yeah? You've been feeling down lately. If you aren't happy I'm not happy."

They spent the rest of the morning watching movies and eating ice cream.

And sure, maybe Felix was hoping for a kiss-but he was fine.

He had no choice but to be.


End file.
